


It's Christmas

by Clexaprecious



Series: #ClexaHolidaySpecial2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Artist Clarke Griffin, Christmas, Clarke, Clexa, ClexaHolidaySpecial2017, F/F, Nerdy Lexa, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaprecious/pseuds/Clexaprecious
Summary: So this is for  #ClexaHolidaySpecial2017 by clexaweek2018 on tumblr.I got a Clexa Christmas prompt to write a fic from:Someone notices a totally gorgeous stranger freezing her butt off and decides to lend them their hat/scarf/coat.So this is Lexa on her way to New York to celebrate Christmas, and on her way there she meets a very cold Clarke.Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.Happy Holidays!





	It's Christmas

The snow coated the city like a blanket, making people disappear under their coats as the cold tried to fight it’s way under the many layers of clothing. The many Christmas lights covering the city made the city so much brighter, even though the whiteness of the snow could light up the city by itself. But the Christmas lights were welcome and gave some warm despite the cold that crept up the city. Lexa didn’t mind it though, the snow, it was what defined Christmas for her. No snow no Christmas, that’s how it had always been. The December forecast for the east coast was always snow, lots of it, and it was how it should be.

Unless when she had to get a train from Boston to New York, to go home for Christmas and the delays caused by the snow made her anxious. She couldn’t miss Christmas, she never did. This happened every year, the snow, the delays, but she never chose to leave earlier, just a few days earlier to be safe. This was oddly enough a part of the Christmas she had known for a long time.

As she was waiting in the cold December wind by the train tracks, she heard the familiar sound of the speaker announcing updates every 5 to 10 minutes.

It was the same every time, it was always still delayed, even more delayed than 5 minutes prior. That’s when she heard a soft breathy voice with a shiver to it just a few feet away from her.

“Fuck… just great”

She looked to where the voice came from, as if it had some kind of power over her, to see just who had a soft voice like that. As if she had to put a face on whatever that made her feel.

All she saw was blonde trying to hide itself, trying to disappear under a coat like the rest of the city’s inhabitants did. Lexa noticed that the stranger was frustrated, continuously looking at her watch as if it was going to make the time go faster. She also noticed that she was freezing, she was shivering and just too cold to stay calm and enjoy the snowfall that was evident in the early morning darkness as the lamps lightened up the small railway station.

Lexa slowly approached the blonde woman, not knowing if she should interrupt this frustrated stranger. That it would end ugly.

“It’s like this every year”

The blonde turned to look at Lexa, and Lexa felt like she was about to lose her breath. The blonde was breathtaking, she was all blue eyes, lips, blonde hair and neck. She found herself starring dumbfounded until the blonde spoke.

“The delays?”

“Yeah, it’s tradition. The delays”

“I wouldn’t know”

“First time in Boston?”

“First winter here yeah”

Lexa walked closer to blonde, and all she saw was neck again, and she found herself distracted. The blonde was beautiful, too beautiful to stand there in the middle of a railway station and freeze like that. So she made a decision.

“You look cold, take this” Lexa said as she offered her scarf. Mostly because she didn’t need it, and because she couldn’t bare looking at the pretty girl freezing like that, put also because all the neck that were on display were distracting and she needed to focus on other things, like the blonde’s eyes, so the blonde wouldn’t notice her thirst. It was becoming evident, and she wouldn’t want to scare her away.

“Thank you, but I can’t” The blonde said, starring into emerald eyes, noticing the eyes surveying her, and landing a time or two too often on her neck and lips. She didn’t mind, it kind of made her warm. The stranger’s presence made her oddly warm. “You need the scarf, I don’t want to be the reason for you to get sick”.

“No, honestly. Take it. I don’t need it” Lexa insisted.

“Sure?”

“Sure.” Lexa said as Clarke took the scarf and put it around her neck, and Lexa finally felt like she could breathe again, the cold air stinging her lungs.

“Thank you”

“No worries, I’m used to this. The delays, the cold. It’s tradition”

“So you have told” The stranger smiled. Lexa just stood beside the blonde, all awkward but still stoic despite standing next to the beautiful girl with an even more beautiful smile than she could have ever imagined.

“What are you doing in Boston?” Lexa tried.

“I had this meeting about opening a gallery here”

“So you are an artist?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah. How about you, what are you doing here?”

“I live here. Work here, at MIT”

“Oh really? Smart cookie huh?”

“Something like that”

“So what do you do?”

“Astrology, you know, something about the stars and universe, and all that we think we know everything about, but we actually know nothing about. I’m a professor”

“Astrology? Wow” the blonde replied with a slight surprised expression that made Lexa oddly anxious.

“Why, ‘wow’?”

“I don’t know, you just… just don’t look like that, like a science type of girl, but more like a humanist, like language and history. I’m sorry I probably sound very biased, I promise I’m not like that” Lexa could only smile at the rambling girl, and waited for the girl to quiet.

“By the way I’m Lexa” Lexa said reaching out her hand. She could see the stranger was relieved, because she looked back into blue eyes and saw the sky as if everything the universe tried to tell her made sense. All the things humans had yet to discover about the universe made sense.

“I’m Clarke” Clarke took the hand and gave it slight squeeze that made Lexa melt. Just like the snow did in the spring. But there was no time for melting, it was time for snow and cold.

“Clarke” Lexa repeated as if to try it out, to see how it felt on her tongue and in her ears, and she liked it.

They couldn’t say more, as they were interrupted by the speaker, making it’s updates. This time it was different, it said that the train was coming in 2 minutes, and leaving in 10. Lexa felt like the train wasn’t delayed enough, because she had just started to talk to this stranger, and she wanted more. The update was just an unpleasant information and Lexa felt herself frowning, while the blonde looked relieved and happy. It was like the universe stopped making sense again, until the train arrived, and she felt herself being pulled into the train by the blonde, by Clarke.

 

* * *

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke as she threw her head back laughing about something Lexa had said. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to for the 4 hours train ride this year. Usually she would look outside at the stars, counting them if she was lucky enough to get a window seat, she would listen to music and read a book. This year though, she was looking at the gorgeous blonde she met just 2 hours ago, she was listening to her talk about her friends and all her travelling and she was trying to read her, trying to understand this beautiful creature.

“Who are you going home to this Christmas?” Clarke finally asked.

“My sister, her husband, their kids and my brother and his fiancé. My siblings, we all live different places, different states, so it’s always interesting to see what everyone are up to. Christmas is pretty much the only time of the year we are all together. I just can’t miss it”

“How about your parents?”

“They pasted away when I was 16. In a car accident. It was pretty bad”. Clarke sensed the change of mood, the change of atmosphere, and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like seeing the pretty brunette lose her happy eyes in change for at stoic expression as she clenched her jaw, as if to fight tears. “It’s been 11 years now. But you know, you get over it eventually” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke, as if to assure her that she was okay. That it wasn’t a mistake for Clarke to bring up her parents.

“My dad died when I was 18, I know where you are at”. Clarke found Lexa’s hand and squeezed it just like she had earlier. “There are just some things you never get over, and that’s okay” Clarke said letting go of the hand.

“So you are going home to your mom?”

“Yeah”

“Sounds nice”

“It is”

 

* * *

 

 

The wind was ragging outside the train window, you could hear it but not see it. There was nothing to see outside other than a violent twirl of white. The storm was still making the news, and all Lexa hoped was to get safely to her family. It didn’t matter to Lexa that she couldn’t see anything outside the window, all that mattered was the blonde sleeping next to her, with her head resting on her shoulder. She felt the weight of the blondes head, and had to fight every urge not to run her fingers through blonde.

It was dangerous. She knew that. To care for some stranger, but it was Christmas and she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was going home to her family she hadn’t seen since last Christmas, and she had this beautiful blonde sleeping on her, that she would not let go just like that, at least not in this very moment, if that was all it was. That was the Christmas spirit, and Lexa had all the faith in the world for the spirit to do good things in that very moment.

“Relax, I can feel every muscle in your body. You are tense, not a good pillow”. A soft sleepy voice cut through Lexa’s thoughts.

“You know, girls like muscles”

“They do?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yeah, but not when I want a girl as a pillow?”

“Oh, so that’s all I am to you? A pillow?” Lexa retreated herself from the blonde, giving her a hurt look that Clarke could only adore and laugh at.

“We are almost there”

Lexa looked away from the blonde and outside the window. It was still white, but there were familiar lights too, and it made Lexa feel almost as warm as the blonde made her feel.

As the train stopped, they gathered their things. Again, the blonde hid herself in her coat as soon as they stepped out of the train.

“It was fun”. The blonde in front of her said.

“It was nice”

“Oh, I almost forgot”. Clarke took off Lexa’s scarf, and gave it to her. “Thank you for lending it to me, it was nice of you”.

“It’s Christmas, you can keep it”. Lexa said while she tried not to drown in the blue eyes as she put her hands further down her pockets. So her hands wouldn’t betray, do something stupid.

“I can’t take it, you nee-“

“I don’t, you are the one freezing your butt off” Lexa said with a wink, earning a shy smile from the blonde with the rosy cheeks and slightly red nose. “And I was hoping it would be a good reason for me to see you again, for you to give it back sometime” Lexa explained further with a smirk that got Clarke’s knees weak, and Lexa knew it.

“Wow, that was unexpected, but surely an offer I would hate myself not to accept”

“Yeah?” Lexa smiled even wider than Clarke had ever seen in the 4 hours they had known each other. They didn’t feel like strangers to each other, which was weird, because they knew so little about each other. “Can I have your number, e-mail or anything?”.

“E-mail? How old are you? 60?” Clarke laughed.

“Yeah, something like that”

“Do you have a pen?” Clarke said as she found a crumbled receipt in her bag, writing her number on it. “There you go” Clarke smiled handing her the piece of paper. “Text me”.

There was silence. Just the two of them waiting for the other to make a move. Because what does two almost strangers do after spending 4 hours talking and flirting. Lexa decided to break the silence, because she knew she had to get going, her sister waiting on her.

“Sooo, is this where we kiss?” Lexa said with an annoying kind of confidence, that Clarke both liked and hated. Clarke laughed.

“I don’t think so, princess charming”

“But it’s Christmas”

“You can’t use that as an excuse forever”

“Well I will take whatever that excuse gets me right now” Lexa said, and soon after she felt a pair of arms around her waist and the warmest hug she had had in a very long time, and she felt herself melt into it. Until it became cold again and she saw the blonde starting to disappear right after she earned a “Merry Christmas”.

She didn’t get to say it back, because the blonde was fast and because she had just experienced something that she always believed only were meant for people in movies. Like one of those 100 cliché Christmas movies that are all the same, but normal people still hope that something like that will happen to them one day. It made her speechless.

 

* * *

 

 

The apartment was finally quiet after a Christmas eve with two small kids running around like their life’s depended on it and adults talking about everything that had happened the past year. Her big sister had got a promotion at her law firm and was getting by pretty well with a nice apartment, a good husband and two girls who almost made their parents want to kill themselves – only sometimes. But it was good, it was good for her sister, and she was happy for her. Her little brother was going to be a father in about 5 months, and she adored the way he looked at his fiancé. It was weird, it was her little brother after all. She realized just how much her siblings had grown and experienced in just a year. It was like this every year. They had so much going on, so much to say and so many plans. She never experienced a lot more than her work and the small coffee shop and the library she liked to visit. She usually thought that that was enough, but when she heard about her siblings and she had nothing new to say, she couldn’t deny the feeling of missing something, or someone. Usually she thought that what she had was enough, and in a sense, it was, because despite it all she really did consider herself fulfilled and happy. It was just a little hard to feel like that, when she felt like she only had the same to say every year and her siblings had so many new things to tell, so many new things going on. Like they were growing, living and experiencing while she was just frozen in time. Like she was waiting for a revelation that never came. She knew her siblings got concerned. It gave Lexa something though, to be surrounded by people, by kids.

“So… You are oddly quiet this year” Anya said. It was both a statement and a question. They were cleaning the last dishes from the big Christmas dinner which was filled with good food, wine, laughter and more wine. Anya’s husband, Roan, and her little brother, Aden, went to a bar downtown, to get some man to man time with a family consisting of more girls than boys. To talk about man stuff. At least that’s what they told, whatever that meant. The kids were finally asleep despite the excitement for Christmas morning making it almost impossible. Aden’s fiancé was also asleep, so all left was Lexa, Anya and the dishes

“Huh?”

“I said, you are quiet this year, anything on your mind?”

“Uhmm, no not really” Lexa shaked her head, eyes trained on the dishes, not really minding the question.

“Is there a girl you haven’t told about?” Anya tried, teasing. Knowing what buttons to press, testing the waters.

“Nope”

“Lexa”

“Yeah?”

“You are avoiding something”

“I’m not. There is no girl, there are nothing. I don’t have time, you know, with work. There’s a lot”

“You have plenty of time. You could make time, other than working”

“I don’t know, I like it like this”

“You haven’t dated since Costi-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Lexa stopped cleaning the dishes, placed her hands on the edge of the sink to rest her weight against it. That was the name of someone she would not like to hear, especially not during the holidays. It hurt too much. “Can we not talk about this”.

“No, we can’t. I’m concerned, you know?”

“About what? I’m fine”

“You can’t let what happened with Costia haunt you for the rest of your life. You need to live a little, date, have sex, kiss”

“I am happy, Anya” Lexa tried, not wanting to be confronted with the reality of her lack of social and love life. She already knew.

“When was the last time you got laid then? I know you haven’t dated anyone. You would have told me right?”

“Anya”

“No, seriously, tell me”

“I…I met this girl actually” Lexa tried avoiding the question, not wanting to tell her sister that the last time she got laid was over a year ago with a nobody she never saw again.

“Yeah?” Anya smiled leaning against the kitchen counter, making herself ready to hear about this girl making Lexa all quiet”

“But it’s nothing”

“What do you mean by nothing?” Anya was confused. That was the thing, Lexa always confused her. Lexa was special, she was smart, but she was complex yet simple in a way not even her own sister could explain.

“I met her the day before yesterday on my way to here. She was gorgeous, so I asked for her number. I haven’t texted her” Lexa said as she looked into her sister’s brown eyes, seeing the disappointment.

“Why? It’s ridiculous you know? Having a beautiful girls number and not letting her know you are interested.”

“But how do I know if I’m interested? I mean, it felt right when talking with her and looking at her, but then she said or did something that reminded me of Costia, and I got flashbacks and I got so scared”.

“Lexa” Anya took a step closer to her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If you don’t let yourself take that risk, you are never going to experience something real, something good. What if she is the one, but you don’t know? You won’t find out if you don’t try. You can’t keep running, and I know, that you know that, but you tell yourself all these bad things, and you believe them, and that’s dangerous”

“I know”

“Yeah? Well then what are you waiting for?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know if I can”

“You have a phone and her number, that’s all you need”

“I don’t even know what I should text her” Lexa said as she tried to find the paper in her pocket with neatly written numbers.

“Text her? You should really call her”

“Nonono, I can’t do that”

“Give me that” And without warning, Anya had her phone and the paper in her hand and started to dial the number. Lexa wanted to stop her, but she knew better than to try and stop her big sister.

“Hello?” Lexa heard the blonde in the phone.

“Hi”

“Who… who is this?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s Lexa”

“Lexa? Really? I never thought you would call. How are you?”

“I’m good, very good after hearing your voice” Lexa said looking at Anya, who just chuckled and shook her heard before exiting the kitchen, leaving Lexa alone with the girl on the phone.

“Charmer. What took you so long then?”

“Life, I guess.”

“Okay, makes sense, I guess. I’m glad you called.”

“Yeah. So umm..” Lexa cleared her throat in an attempt to put herself together and sound as stoic as possible despite feeling everything but stoic with the gorgeous blonde’s voice in her ear. “I was wondering if you would like to, like, you know, go out or something?”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“I guess that’s the whole idea with me getting your number” Lexa felt nervous, was this too bold? Was she just looking for friendship?

“No, yeah, I just wanted to make sure”

“Good. There is this Christmas market down Union Square, if you like that kind of stuff. Or we could go for a drink, whatever you like.”

“Christmas market sounds fun, the day after tomorrow afternoon?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, that’s a date then. Remember to put on warm clothes, it’s chilly out” Lexa said as a matter of fact, as if Clarke wasn’t already in the city and felt the cold everywhere she went.

“Tell me about it”

“See you, at 4 pm?”

“4 pm”

“Okay, Merry Christmas, I think I forgot to say it the other day by the train.”

“Merry Christmas, Lexa”

 

* * *

 

 

The Christmas market at the heart of New York City was filled with pretty Christmas lights just like the rest of the city. This was different though. Lexa went there every year, and nothing compared to the way it made her feel. It was that kind of place where you would get in the Christmas spirit no matter how bad of a December you had had. It was the smell, the lights, the sound of Christmas music mixed with happy voices and laughter. Lexa walked down the rows of shops with a pretty blonde by her side who still hid herself in her coat, still wearing Lexa’s scarf.

“So why Boston? You know with the art gallery?” Lexa asked as they stopped at a shop filled with all kinds of candles, sipping on their eggnogs. Lexa hoped the candles would help her to not look too much at the blonde, because honestly, all she wanted to look at was the blonde. But she loved candles, and not even that was enough to not fall into blue eyes.

“It’s kind of a long story” Clarke tried to avoid it, but Lexa kept quiet until Clarke would tell. “My ex-boyfriend, Finn, wanted to invest in it, an art gallery for me. I don’t have a lot of money, so it was a dream come true. We split though, and then I couldn’t afford it without the investment”.

“So you got him to invest anyway since you are going back?” Lexa asked.

“No, I went back to NYC, worked at a café and kept painting. It’s been 2 years and I finally have enough to get it myself, so that’s what I’m currently working on”

“That’s even better!” Lexa said cheerfully, smiling at the smaller blonde.

“Yeah it feels better, you know, to earn it yourself” Clarke smiled, as she took one of the candles in her hands, investigating it. “I like this one”.

“I love candles” Lexa said.

“I thought you loved the stars”

“I do”

“I never really found the pleasure in candles, always scared to forget to blow them out and burn myself alive”

“That’s a shame”

“Why candles?”

“It’s the feeling of them. A single candle can lit endless amounts of other candles without it’s own life being shortened. It’s like it’s telling that happiness never decreases from being shared. You don’t lose anything by sharing a little happiness” Lexa said before looking at the blonde. “I’m quite the romantic. Just letting you know” Lexa tried, looking quite proud, and Clarke picked up on that, finding it beyond adorable. The perfect opportunity to tease the ever so charming brunette.

“Really? I’m surprised. I thought you were kind of the ´take a girl to a Christmas market, then talk about candles like they are the answer to happiness in hope to charm her into your bed and make her see stars?” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“Wow, I came here to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now” Lexa clutched her hand over her heart as if to illustrate how the words was stinging her heart.

“So, I’m totally wrong?”

“Would it be bad if you wasn’t wrong?”

“I don’t know. I like you. I wouldn’t want it to be just that” Clarke paused, looking at the candle again. “You know, just a one time thing”

“It’s not”

“Good” was all Clarke said, before finding her wallet in her bag and handed a bill to the shop owner to buy the candle.

“So you like candles now?” Lexa smirked, looking at the blonde buying the candle.

“It’s for you” Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled.

“For me?” Lexa said surprised. “I don’t deserve such a nice candle”. Lexa looked at the candle, then back at the blonde.

“Yeah you do. It’s Christmas you know” Clarke handed Lexa the small red and green bag with the snowman on consisting the candle. “And it’s a thank you for lending me your scarf”.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar had been a good way to end the date. When the Christmas market closed, Lexa just wasn’t ready to end the date, to leave the blonde and only hope that she deserved a second date. So she convinced the blonde, that the stars were align, that the Christmas spirit was still around them, and that Clarke had to see the bar where Lexa got drunk for the first time. As soon as the blonde took off Lexa’s scarf and her coat, Lexa saw all the neck again. Only this time it was harder, because there was cleavage too, and Lexa felt as if she was about to faint any minute. So she excused herself, to buy them a drink. An hour and a half later they met Lincoln at the bar, one of Lexa’s childhood friends, one that knew Lexa better than she knew herself.

“Thank you for the drink, and everything, it was fun” Clarke said as she gave Lexa a long and tight hug. Lexa felt herself relax maybe a bit more than she should in the arms of the smaller girl. “Oh, I almost forgot, your scarf” Clarke was about to take it off before she was stopped by long gentle fingers.

“Not yet” Lexa said with a smirk. “I’m going to follow you home. You know, make sure you are safe and everything”

“Maybe it should be me following you home, after the stories your friend told tonight” Clarke raised her eyebrows and gave Lexa a light push.

“That was like years ago, I don’t go out really” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Right”

“So where do you live, show the way and I will follow you home” Clarke didn’t say anything, she just started to lead the way with Lexa right beside her.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what was the real reason it took you so long to contact me?” Clarke asked as they walked down a familiar street, a street filled with lights and hearts and snow and everything Christmas.

“I already told you, life”

“Come on Lexa, that’s not why. It’s Christmas, no life can be too busy right now” Clarke said in disbelief.

“Honestly? I was scared” Lexa finally said, not sure if it was the right thing to say the truth. Though she remembered what her sister had said, and she had to take a risk.

“Why? Of me?” Clarke asked, confusion evident on her face.

“No, not you in particular, just this, like what it all means and stuff, it’s scary” Lexa tried. She had a hard time finding the words because honestly, she didn’t know why still felt like this after so many years, and what it even was that she felt.

There were silence and Lexa could tell Clarke didn’t understand, so she tried to explain the root of it all.

“I was engaged once” Lexa finally said. Clarke looked immediately at Lexa, as if she thought she was joking and Lexa would laugh at any minute telling her she was kidding. Truth be told, nothing about it was a joke. It was as far from a joke as anything could get. “I thought she was the love of my life, the one. We met at MIT, we both studied. First, I thought I was just her college experiment, you know, trying it out, sexuality and stuff. But then we ended up being together for 5 years when I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and proposed to her, and she said yes, and everything was great”

“What happened?” Clarke asked carefully.

“It was New Years eve, we were looking at the fireworks. And out of nowhere she just says ‘It’s over’. I just remember looking at her and waiting for the next words, and I definitely didn’t expect them to be ‘us, Lexa, we are over’. And that’s that. It's just, don't know what happened. It was great, or atleast I felt like we were happy and everything was good. I don't know what i didn't see to not realize it”

“I’m so sorry to hear this, I didn’t mean to push you into telling” Clarke said as she stopped just outside a building, her building “This is here I live”.

Lexa looked up at the building then back at Clarke. “It’s okay, I really like you, and I don’t want this to ruin it. I haven’t dated since” Lexa confessed. She earned a small sad smile from Clarke.

“Good thing I like you too, and I’m glad you told me. I understand where you come from now” There were silence before Lexa decided that she would risk more.

“Sooo, is this where we kiss?” Lexa said. She earned a small chuckle from Clarke, and it made her melt.

“I think so” And just like that Clarkes lips where on hers, and she was surprised. Yeah she asked, but she didn’t expect it to actually happen. Soon she relaxed into the kiss, she felt hands guiding her hands on hips and felt Clarke’s hands on her neck. She swore that she had never kissed lips so soft. Something about this moment was so divine, it felt so intimate even though it wasn’t more than a kiss. She had kissed her fair share of girls in her lifetime, thought this was different. It was the taste, the smell of Clarke in her nose as they kissed, the way she felt Clarke press into her as the kiss deepened. It had been so long since she had felt like this with a kiss, and when it was over, she felt like something was missing, and the feeling of it was gone, only a part of it remaining on her lips. The Christmas spirit was still there though.

“That was… was…” Lexa tried, tongue tied.

“Something?”

“Yeah” Lexa smiled.

“Do you want to come up?” Clarke asked nervously.

“To make you see stars? I thought-”

“I have wine”

“I shouldn’t”

“And Christmas cookies”

“Did you say Christmas cookies?”. Clarke nodded while biting her lip, and just like that she was dragged up the stairs by the blonde, just like that day she was dragged into a train by the same blonde. It felt good, it felt right, Lexa knew she was interested in this blonde girl.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun made it’s way through the curtain of the small studio apartment on Manhattan. It smelled like dry paint and something that was Clarke’s smell. The morning was cold yet warm with the naked body lying next to her. She smiled to herself. It had been so long since she had done something like this. Getting laid on a first date. Though last night was something more. When they kissed right outside the building, when she felt a body pressed against her with the hard surface of the door on her back, when she felt a skilled tongue places she didn’t even know felt so good, when she kissed neck, when she felt hips buckle underneath her, when she felt nails scrape her ribs then back, she knew that it was a promise of something more.

“Good morning, beautiful” She said as the blonde beside her began to stir, body stretching deliciously and beautiful full breasts peeking above the sheets. She tried not to look, but the blonde’s eyes were still closed, so she didn’t bother to control herself.

“Good morning” Clarke said with a yawn as she slowly opened her eyes and found emerald eyes all over her body. “Seeing something you like?”

“Don’t get too confident”

“Well I gained pretty much confidence last night with your words” Clarke said as green found blue in confusion. Clarke tried to demonstrate Lexa’s words last night. Doing the best impersonation of a turned on Lexa. _“Fuck Clarke you are so beautiful, so hot, so sexy, fuck me, yes right there gorgeous, such a good girl”_. The way Clarke imitated her words from the night before were too precise, and it made Lexa embarrassed. Lexa would never say she was verbal during sex, but this time she couldn’t deny it.

“Stop, be nice, It’s Christmas” Lexa buried herself in blonde hair.

“We were both pretty naughty last night, so jot that down, squirter”. Lexa’s eyes went wide at the nickname.

“HEY! It was one time! ONE. TIME. And it’s been a while, it was intense”. Clarke just smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. “We never got the Christmas cookies you talked about, I’m starving”. Lexa said sitting up.

“What if I lied?” Lexa looked at Clarke in disbelief as Clarke adjusted herself to rest her head in her palm as she rested the weight of her head with her elbow on the soft bed. “What if I said I had Christmas cookies just for you to make me see stars?” Clarke grinned. Lexa gasped, mouth open, eyes wide.

“Clarke?! You naughty girl, Santa sure didn’t give you any presents this year!” Lexa said with raised eyebrows.

“Your fingers were a present in themselves, you are good, charming”. Lexa leaned down to the blonde and stole a kiss that soon turned into a morning in ecstasy.

And just like that, the morning began, and a new day was welcomed.


End file.
